


Hoping for Snow

by Supernaturalfragilisticexpialidocious



Series: Destiel Dates [1]
Category: SPN, Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: 15x18, 15x19, 15x20, Bottom Dean Winchester, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Cockles, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Destiel canon - Freeform, Fluffy, Gay, Holiday, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Implied Smut, LGBT, M/M, Skating, Snow, Top Castiel, Top!Castiel, Winchester - Freeform, Winter, bottom!Castiel, bottom!Dean, casdean - Freeform, kiss, present, switch!castiel, switch!dean, top!dean, winterland
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-20
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:27:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27640718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supernaturalfragilisticexpialidocious/pseuds/Supernaturalfragilisticexpialidocious
Summary: Dean has never been able to understand what is so wonderful about Christmas time.He never had a moment in his childhood where he could truly understand what it was like to experience the true magic of the holiday season. Sam tells Cas about why Dean always seems so grouchy and down during this special time of year, and the angel decides to take him ice skating for the first time. // Fluffy + Christmas kiss
Relationships: Cas & Dean, Cas/Dean - Relationship, CasDean, Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel - Relationship, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Castiel/Sam Winchester, Cockles - Relationship, Dean & Cas, Dean Winchester/ Castiel Novak, Dean Winchester/John Winchester, Dean Winchester/Sam Winchester, Dean/Cas, DeanCas, Destiel, Sam Winchester/ Dean Winchester, Supernatural - Relationship
Series: Destiel Dates [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2021021
Kudos: 27





	Hoping for Snow

Dean had never liked Christmas, in fact, he hated the holiday in itself, but it was the festivities that surrounded the month of December that really got his anger bubbling.

Maybe it was because John had never taken him and Sam out to go see lights or to go ice skating and drink hot chocolate. Christmas to him as a child was nothing more than pretending to be excited about a pack of batteries and a candy bar that John had drunkenly wrapped in a brown paper bag or an empty cigarette box. 

Maybe it was the fact that everyone seemed so religious during the holidays and he couldn’t handle facing his faith for longer than it took him to chug a carton of eggnog. and maybe it's because snow is nothing more than shitty weather that baby couldn't drive well in.

Or maybe, just maybe, it was the happiness Sam had, that you could always see when the time rolled around.

Dean wanted that. He wanted to know what it was like to feel joy from just the idea of a day, but he just didn’t. Sam liked to call him the grinch, and in every aspect of the word, he was. It wasn't that he intentionally tried to bring down the mood for everyone, but he was never interested in decorating or watching Christmas movies, and he swore that if he ever tried anything gingerbread, that he would have Sam kill him. 

It was just the norm. Every Christmas it was the same, and after all this time, Sam had just stopped trying to include him. The only exception is that they always got each other a gift, and Dean had never forgotten that. Every year he had made sure there was something that Sam could open, Bobby too if they were close enough at Christmas time, and eventually, there were little anonymous presents for Cas too. It was really hard for Cas to grasp the idea of someone not liking Christmas, but after a few years of knowing the brothers, Sam sat Castiel down and explained exactly what Christmas's were like for the pair as kids. It hurt Cas but he eventually understood but he never quite accepted it. 

\-------

This was the first Christmas that Dean and Cas would be sharing as a couple, and there was a determination in Cas that he was going to turn their residential grinch into a shining Christmas tree (with an angel on top?). He was sure that Dean wasn't going to change overnight, but if he could get the man to enjoy at least one winter-themed activity, he would be satisfied. 

It took a lot of planning around where their next hunt was going to be, but Cas had found a small skating rink right where their motel was and had called in advance to see if they would let him rent it out for an hour after normal hours. Sam had seemed on board, and he wasn't sure if it was because it would get the two of them out of the room for a bit or if he was generally happy that Dean was going to experience something normal. The angel was betting that he would at least enjoy their time together even if he wouldn't like being tricked into doing fun winter festivities.  
\------

Cas didn't tell Dean that they were doing anything, he just planned to walk in and make magic happen. He just walked right into the room and flopped down on the couch beside him. Dean glanced at him, "What?" He had the tv remote in one hand and a cold beer in the other with his lover sitting next to him, if asked, this would be his perfect night in. Cas just smiled slightly, "Dude you're freaking me out- I know that look-" Dean looked down at the beer in his hand and then at Cas, "you want something.." The last brain cell Cas had was bouncing around like an angel on steroids and he couldn't focus. "You've been sitting here all day Dean-" The other interrupted him, "Yeah because yesterday we almost got ourselves slaughtered by demons, I'm resting, maybe you should try it-"

The angel has learned to hide his offension when Dean was sarcastic, so his face remained in a soft grin. "You've been in this same position all day, just walk outside with me?" If anyone else had tried to get him to move, he would've pushed him off of the couch, but he couldn't say no, not when Cas had a pair of puppy eyes laid on him. Dean grumbled, downing the rest of his beer, and tossed the empty bottle, and remote into his seat as he stood up. "Five minutes and then I'm coming back" Cas smiled and stood up quickly, "Might want to grab your jacket, it feels like it might snow-" The man grabbed his jacket and pulled it on, "Well I know that both you and Sam have been hoping for snow, so I hope you're fucking happy when we get stuck here.." Castiel didn't say anything, reaching his hand up and grabbing Dean's by the shoulder, transporting them in front of a small building. Dean glanced at the building and spun around on his heel to look up at Cas. "absolutely not..Cas take me back-"

Castiel shook his head and grabbed both of Dean's wrists, forcing him to look. "I just want you to have one happy memory related to Christmas.. give me a half-hour and if you're still miserable we can go home and do anything you want..deal?" Dean thought about it for a moment, "Anything I want..?" The other scrunched up his nose, knowing the other wasn't having the most appropriate thoughts. "If you at least let us stay for thirty minutes, and if you pretend like you don't hate being here with me.." Dean sucked on his top teeth for a moment but let out a small sigh. "You drive a damn hard bargain, you know that.." He zipped up his jacket and gently pulled his wrists away from Castiel's grasp. "It too fucking cold to be outside.." Cas looked at him with a hopeful look and Dean let out an exasperated sigh. "Fine..30 minutes.." He looked at his watch. "I'm timing you.."

The angel smiled, and opened the door to the skating rental office, guiding Dean in with a hand on his lower back. Dean still struggled with being open in public, even just holding hands gave him anxiety. The internalized homophobia he had dealt with for so long was hard to get over completely. He just had to remind himself that it didn't matter what other people thought about him, that he was happy with Cas and that everyone important in his life was supportive. Dean relaxed, basically pouting while Cas bought the skates. 

Cas sat them in his lap, "Here sourpuss, make sure they fit." Dean sighed and wiggled off his boots. "Has it ever occurred to you that I have no idea how to skate.." The other let out a laugh, "Yes actually, but you'll have me to hold onto.." He sat down, pulling a winter hat out of his pocket and pulling it over Dean's head and ears. "Look at you!" His face beamed, "You were already complaining of being cold, I'm just helping you out-" Dean shoved his boots under the bench and tried to stand up, nearly falling over. Cas caught his arm and let out a laugh. 

"This isn't funny - I'm too old to break something!" He cracked a smile but tried to repress it, but Cas was quicker. "I saw that-" He had fixed his own skates and pulled out a hat so they were matching. He moved in front of Dean and offered up both of his forearms. "Hold on and just slowly walk out onto the ice with me," Dean grumbled but reached out and took hold of both his arms, starting to move forward. "You don't have to be scared, We're doing this for fun, not to try and hurt you.." Cas stopped pulling when they were on the ice. "Start moving slowly.." Dean looked down at his feet, starting to shuffle, but it didn't take him long to understand how to move. 

Cas smiled, letting go of his hands and skating a few feet ahead, "Come on- I know you like this- and there's no one here to make fun of you. I mean I almost wish there were, you look pathetic-" Dean looked up, shocked to hear something like that come out of the angel's mouth. "Oh is that how it is?" Castiel's tongue poked out of the side of his mouth but he was still smiling. "Yeah, and considering you can barely move, you can't do anything about it" Dean looked back down at his feet. If there was one thing he couldn't turn down, it was a challenge. He pushed himself, realizing he could move by sliding his feet. He pushed himself towards Cas, who was grinning, snatching him around the waist when he was close enough. "See? I told you it wasn't that hard.." Dean grumbled slightly but let Cas's arm stay. The sun was gone and the bright lights covering the rink weren't exactly useful for anything other than to make sure everyone could see him inevitably faceplant. 

Dean held onto Cas's upper arm, struggling to stay upright as they started moving. He clung onto the other for two laps but started to balance on his own. Cas eventually removed his arm, letting Dean move on his own for just a moment. "Fuck yeah, look at me I'm basically that Tonya chick-" Cas had no idea what he was talking about so he just nodded with a smile. Dean reached out and took the other's hand, linking their fingers and giving Cas's hand a tight squeeze. "I'm not saying I appreciate being tricked into coming out here, but I have to admit this is something that I always wanted to do when I was a kid." Castiel smiled slightly. "I know.."

For the first time in a really long time, Dean felt some kind of appreciation for the cold season. Cas stopped, pulling Dean so that they were facing each other. "If I made the speakers play a cheesy Christmas song would you punch me?" Dean let out and laugh and shook his head, "don't push your luck..". There was a laugh from the angel but then the sound of Mariah Carey's "All I want for Christmas is you" started blasting through the speakers. Dean closed his eyes. His face was cold and red, he could smell hot chocolate and pine, and Cas was holding his hand, 'maybe Christmas wasn't so bad after all' he thought. 

Cas's hands scooped Dean's cheek's, "Cold?" there was a bit of worry to his voice, which made Dean laugh. "a bit yeah.." The smile dancing on Cas's lips became a smirk. "I think I can fix that.." Dean's eye's opened, but before he could say anything the angel had leaned down and pressed their lips together. Dean smiled but leaned into the kiss, he was the first to break away. "Merry Christmas you feathered bastard.." Cas smiled, "Merry Christmas Dean.." 

A snowflake fell slowly, landing on the hunter's cheek and he looked up. "I'm so full of Christmas joy I made it snow!" Cas just rolled his eyes. "Ah yes, one ice skating adventure and now you're father Christmas?" Dean laughed, "Just call me daddy-" They stared at each other for a moment, an awkward silence between them. "hot chocolate?" Cas said softly, trying to break the weird tension. "can i add whiskey to mine.." The angel sighed, taking the other's arm. "If it makes you have more holiday spirit, you can do whatever you want with it.." Cas skated over and sat down on the bench, taking off his skates and helping Dean do the same. He returned them to the counter and ordered them both a hot cup of cocoa. He handed one to Dean, sitting back down beside him, wrapping around him. The smaller man would never admit it, but he was shivering. 

Dean took a sip of his drink and scooted a little closer to his boyfriend, resting his head on Cas's shoulder. "Thank you, Cas.. for this." Cas smiled and pressed a kiss against Dean's hair, watching the snow start to fall. "Merry Christmas Dean.." he said softly. 

"I hate you"

"I love you too"

**Author's Note:**

> I am aware that my writing is trash but I had this idea stuck in my head and I had to put it into writing. Thanks for all the kudos


End file.
